Девять жизней Соби
by Solie
Summary: Мини-зарисовки на тему "что было бы, если..."


**Название:** Девять жизней Соби  
**Автор: **Solie  
**Бета: **Ostwind, LaraQ  
**Жанр: **AU  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Дисклаймер:** Все персонажи принадлежат Кога Юн.  
**Предупреждение:** 8-9 тома учитываются частично, т.к. задумка возникла еще до прочтения оных.  
**От автора:** Мини-зарисовки на тему «Что было бы, если бы…»

**Первая жизнь**

Его жизнь можно было описать в трех словах – родился, женился, умер. Коротко и ясно, как некролог. Это была самая обычная или необычная судьба.  
Родился он в семье не богатой, но и не живущей за чертой бедности. Одно из самых запомнившихся событий детства – то, что родители чуть не погибли в катастрофе, когда ему было 5ть лет. Но, слава высшим силам, отделались испугом и не слишком сильными телесными повреждениями. Телефонный звонок из больницы и липкое ощущение страха, поселившееся на нескончаемые несколько секунд запомнились навсегда. Как и все дети, когда наступила пора, он пошел в школу. Закончил ее. Поступил в университет. Влюбился. Женился. Дом. Семья. Дети. Внуки. Тихая и спокойная смерть.

**Вторая жизнь**

Его жизнь можно было описать в трех словах – родился, женился, умер. Коротко и ясно, как некролог. Это была самая обычная или необычная судьба.  
Родился он в семье не богатой, но и не живущей за чертой бедности. Одно из самых трагичных детских воспоминаний – гибель родителей, когда ему исполнилось 5. Потом череда родственников, которые перекидывали его между собой как ненужную вещь. Школы и постоянные переезды - чехарда домов, лиц, городов и впечатлений. Все это составляло его воспоминания юности. Непонятно как, но он таки умудрился закончить школу. Не сказать, чтобы учеба давалась ему сложно. Но и особого рвения он тоже не высказывал. Долго раздумывал, поступать или нет в университет. В итоге, поступил. А дальше понеслось-полетело. Жизнь текла своим чередом – были и взлеты, и падения. Влюбился. Женился. Дом. Семья. Дети. Внуки. Тихая и спокойная смерть.

**Третья жизнь**

Его жизнь можно было описать в трех словах – родился, женился, умер. Коротко и ясно, как некролог. Это была самая обычная или необычная судьба.  
Родился он в семье не богатой, но и не живущей за чертой бедности. Одно из самых трагичных детских воспоминаний – гибель родителей, когда ему исполнилось 5. Его приютил старый друг родителей – Рицу. Не слишком-то дружелюбный, строгий, тот не слишком-то баловал мальчишку. Хотя Соби все время тянулся к нему. Он пытался подражать, быть таким же сдержанным, но живая непосредственность подростка брала свое.  
Они жили в мегаполисе. В небольшом доме. Соби ходил в частную школу, в которой преподавал Рицу. На одной из школьных шумных перемен он и познакомился с Сеймеем, который был на несколько лет младше. Не сказать, что дружба давалась легко. С одной стороны Соби, с вечно меняющимся настроением от дружелюбно-застенчивого, до невозмутимой холодности, с другой Сеймей со своими идеями, желаниями и стремлениями. Но, тем не менее, они дружили. А дальше понеслось-полетело. Жизнь била ключом. Университет. Новые лица, новые увлечения, новые впечатления, новые… Судьба – прихотливая дама с загадочной улыбкой подбрасывала то один, то другой шанс. Карьера шла в гору. Друзья. Семья. Дети. Внуки. Время шло, и неминуемо жизнь клонилась к закату. Тихая и спокойная смерть. На похороны собрался тесный круг, провожавших в последний путь.

**Четвертая жизнь**

Его жизнь можно было описать в трех словах – родился, женился, умер. Коротко и ясно, как некролог. Это была самая обычная или необычная судьба.  
Родился он в семье не богатой, но и не живущей за чертой бедности. Одно из самых трагичных детских воспоминаний – гибель родителей, когда ему исполнилось 5. Его воспитали в духе школы. Бойцом. Рицу. В тот день, когда Соби узнал, что предназначенная ему жертва погибла, ничто особо не изменилось. Школьные премудрости продолжали так же вколачиваться в подкорку. Вскоре прозвучало новое имя и новая пара – боец и жертва, с общим для двоих именем «Потерянные», продолжили совместный путь. Они не были самыми сильными, но спуску давали мало кому. Шаг за шагом раскрывались новые возможности и горизонты, выстраивались тонкие конструкции доверия и хитросплетения манипуляций, пока перебирали они пыльные и стертые ступеньки судьбы. Пока одна из них не оказалась последней.

**Пятая жизнь**

Его жизнь можно было описать в трех словах – родился, женился, умер. Коротко и ясно, как некролог. Это была самая обычная или необычная судьба.  
Родился он в семье не богатой, но и не живущей за чертой бедности. Одно из самых трагичных детских воспоминаний – гибель родителей, когда ему исполнилось 5. Его воспитали в духе школы. Бойцом. Рицу. Тот день, когда он услышал: «Сегодня ты познакомишься со своей жертвой, Аояги Сеймеем» - каленым железом отпечатался в душе. Никакие возражения не принимались. В тот момент его жизнь вновь круто развернулась.  
Когда четырнадцатилетний малыш произнес: «Соби, я дам тебе мое имя. Не бойся принадлежать мне. Не бойся моего контроля. Любовь и ненависть можно изменить. Контроль – вечен. Твое сердце, твое тело, твоя жизнь, твое имя, твоя душа принадлежат мне!» Соби словно растворился в омуте этих глаз, завороженный звуком голоса. А дальше понеслось-полетело. Тренировки – вместе и раздельно, бои, экзамены, выпускной. И как подарок, имя, ожерельем охватывающее шею. Дни летели. Череда побед тянулась все удлиняющимся шлейфом за Любимыми. Они были лучшими. Но ничто не вечно в этом мире. Рано или поздно, всегда приходит – смешливая ли девчонка с косой наперевес, парень ли в темном балахоне. Каждому свое. Кто-то зовет это смертью, кто-то считает небытием, кто-то – кратким сном, передышкой до нового пробуждения. На похороны не пришел никто.

**Шестая жизнь**

Его жизнь можно было описать в трех словах – родился, женился, умер. Коротко и ясно, как некролог. Это была самая обычная или необычная судьба.  
Родился он в семье не богатой, но и не живущей за чертой бедности. Одно из самых трагичных детских воспоминаний – гибель родителей, когда ему исполнилось 5. Его воспитали в духе школы. Бойцом. Рицу. Тот день, когда он услышал: «Сегодня ты познакомишься со своей жертвой, Аояги Сеймеем» - каленым железом отпечатался в душе. Никакие возражения не принимались. В тот момент его жизнь вновь круто развернулась.  
Прошло несколько лет. Отношения, изначально никогда не бывшие радужными, свелись исключительно к сухим приказам и молчаливому исполнению. Имя, так и не проявившееся на теле самостоятельно к окончанию школы, теперь незаживающими шрамами красовалось на шее. Лучшая пара, сильнейшие. Казалось, такой миропорядок будет вечен. Но судьба любит выделывать непревзойденные финты. Сеймей умер. Страница истории перевернулась. Последний отданный приказ определил судьбу Соби – вышколенного бойца.  
Рицка. Замкнутый. Наивный. Забывший. Такой же и другой. Совершенно. Приручение и тренировки, тренировки и приручение. Чуть-чуть ласки, чуть-чуть лести, чуть-чуть жестокости. Пряник и кнут. И маниакальная жажда узнать – «За что?» и «Почему?». Сеймей мертв. Казалось, осознание этого еще долго довлело над ними. Рицка научился приказывать. Научился жить, не оглядываясь на прошлое. Научился принимать ответственность. Соби вновь окончил школу, уже с новой жертвой. Шепотки и слухи до конца преследовали их. Все было так и не так. Приказы также сыпались на его голову, и совершенно так же он повиновался им, но… Рицка словно вынул его душу из тех застенок, в которые его загнал Семей. Старые шрамы болели, но время гасит любую боль. Минуты текли, складываясь в часы, отмеряющие срок жизни. Они были парой. Кто-то считал их лучшими, кто-то считал предателями. Но рано или поздно любая битва подходит к концу.  
Про них можно было бы сказать, что «они жили долго и счастливо и умерли в один день». Только вот счастье – перелетная птица, а червячок сомнения всю жизнь тихонько подтачивал нить доверия. Ни разу не заданный вопрос – «Что же было истинным?» до конца мешал поверить.

**Седьмая жизнь – альфа**

Его жизнь можно было описать в трех словах – родился, женился, умер. Коротко и ясно, как некролог. Это была самая обычная или необычная судьба.  
Родился он в семье не богатой, но и не живущей за чертой бедности. Одно из самых трагичных детских воспоминаний – гибель родителей, когда ему исполнилось 5. Его воспитали в духе школы. Бойцом. Рицу. Тот день, когда он услышал: «Сегодня ты познакомишься со своей жертвой, Аояги Сеймеем» - каленым железом отпечатался в душе. Никакие возражения не принимались. В тот момент его жизнь вновь круто развернулась.  
Следующий удар, выбивший из привычного существования, произошел спустя несколько лет. Сеймей умер. Новая жертва, новые правила. Поиски причин и ответов. Рицка – беспокойный, требовательный, беззащитный - умудрялся достать до печенок и проникнуть в душу. Только-только зарождавшаяся хрупкая надежда на дружбу и доверие разбилась в дребезги. Перезвон осколков горьким дождиком полил сердца. Обмануты. Долгие и мучительные поиски принесли свои плоды. Они нашли Сеймея, точнее наоборот. Очередной переломный момент. На миг время замерло, моргнуло и побежало дальше, весело журча.  
Простая надпись на стене школы: «Рицка, я вернулся!» - четко отражала намерения Аояги-старшего. «Рицка, я люблю тебя!» «Выбери меня!» - завороженный словами, греясь в тепле его глаз, забыв обо всем и всех, Рицка тянется к Сеймею, делая выбор. Что-то с хрустом ломается в душе Соби. Дальнейшая жизнь Агацумы теряется в лабиринтах судьбы.

**Седьмая жизнь – бета**

Его жизнь можно было описать в трех словах – родился, женился, умер. Коротко и ясно, как некролог. Это была самая обычная или необычная судьба.  
Родился он в семье не богатой, но и не живущей за чертой бедности. Одно из самых трагичных детских воспоминаний – гибель родителей, когда ему исполнилось 5. Его воспитали в духе школы. Бойцом. Рицу. Тот день, когда он услышал: «Сегодня ты познакомишься со своей жертвой, Аояги Сеймеем» - каленым железом отпечатался в душе. Второе клеймо поставила смерть Аояги. Третье выжжено новой жертвой – Рицкой, так и не поверившим в смерть брата. Они нашли Сеймея, точнее наоборот.  
Простая надпись на стене школы: «Я вернулся!» Очередной переломный момент. На миг время замерло, моргнуло и побежало дальше, весело журча.  
Сеймей, собственной персоной. Один приказ, резкий, жесткий, как ушат холодной воды, расставляет все точки над и: «Соби! За мной!» И он покорно следует, забывая все. Клеймо огненной цепью тянет к хозяину. «Ты так и не научился приказывать», - последнее, что слышит Рицка. Никогда больше младший Аояги не вспоминает Соби, даже если случайно видит его на улице около их с братом дома.

**Седьмая жизнь – гамма**

Его жизнь можно было описать в трех словах – родился, женился, умер. Коротко и ясно, как некролог. Это была самая обычная или необычная судьба.  
Родился он в семье не богатой, но и не живущей за чертой бедности. Одно из самых трагичных детских воспоминаний – гибель родителей, когда ему исполнилось 5. Его воспитали в духе школы. Бойцом. Рицу. Тот день, когда он услышал: «Сегодня ты познакомишься со своей жертвой, Аояги Сеймеем» - каленым железом отпечатался в душе. Смерть Сеймея, его последний приказ вырезали еще один завиток в душе Соби. Аояги Рицка – младший брат, жертва, друг... Сухое изложение целой жизни. Простая надпись на стене школы: «Я вернулся!» Очередной переломный момент. На миг время замерло, моргнуло и побежало дальше, весело журча.  
Возвращение старшего Аояги воспалило старые раны недоумением и обидой. Но еще сильней потрясало «Любимый» на теле незнакомого бойца. «Я хотел забрать тебя. Теперь – нет» - небрежно брошенная фраза Соби. «Хорошо. Пусть он решит сам» - свобода выбора - Рицке.  
Две пары застыли напротив друг друга. Секунды замерли, боясь упустить что-то важное. «Так ты хочешь битвы? Это твой ответ, Рицка?»  
Бывшие когда-то братьями, совершенно чужие друг другу, они встречались только дома, где ради матери изображали семью.  
«НЕ» свежими рубцами выделялось на фоне старых букв.


End file.
